Life After The Clock Struck Twelve
by BadassBookworm49
Summary: This story is all about life for Hikari and Kei after the Special A anime ending. This is my first ever story so plz review! Contains Lemon (First in Chapter 6 ) PLEASE REVIEW! CURRENTLY BEING SLIGHTLY REWRITTEN AND UPDATED SO ON HIATUS! Soz its taking so long! Also plz look at outfits in profile and comment, el free to post any suggestions in reviews though!


**CHAPTER 1**

'Don't call me MISS RANK TWO!'

It had been exactly 1 month and 17 days since Hikari and Kei had shared their romantic moment in front of the glowing face of Big Ben, while also defying gravity. However this moment had abruptly come to an end when they found themselves falling, at an alarming speed, through the air. Luckily they landing in a very thick bush that mildly broke they're fall. Kei of course was slightly crushed since he'd made sure Hikari had landed with him underneath her.

'Kei… are …are you alright?!' Stammered a very shaken up Hikari as she rushed to get off of kei, fell over in the process and hit her head on the side of a rectangular metal bin. 'Ow' she hissed/winced and started to stand up supporting herself on the side of the bin.

'Yeah I'm okay, you?' Kei asked as he attempted to dislodge mini bush branches that had been caught inside a rip in his coat. He freed himself just in time to see Hikari fall over and hit her head. 'Hey be careful!' he scolded swiftly getting to his feet and rushing to Hikari's side. 'Trust you to fall practically 80metres through the air and almost receive a concussion from a bin!' He chuckled feeling the back of her head, deciding her injury wasn't serious and helping her get to her feet.

'Your right! It's absolutely terrible!' she whimpered, her eyes glossing over and her head drooping down. Kei frowned, 'Hey, why are you crying? It's not like you killed the bin!' 'Yeah but… but I just surviv…vived falling…g…g so far and… and…'she sniffed, 'I get taken down by a bin!' she cried, crushing her head into Kei's chest. His eyes widened, they body contact caused him to remember the kiss they had shared 1 and a half minutes prior, 'It's okay Hikari, I was only joking' He soothed, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He felt her stiffen, she lifted her head to meet Kei's hazel eyes with her dark, misty blue ones.

'God I love your eyes' Kei said without even realising it, 'sorry I didn't mean to say that.. I mean.. I meant it but… I didn't mean to say it out loud…shit…uh…be my girlfriend!' he stammered, all in one second. Hikari's eyes widened she nodded her head slightly 'Yes'. 'thank God' Kei breathed, lifted Hikari up so she was eye level with him and crushed his lips to hers.

She responded immediately kissing him back. At first their kiss was slow, Hikari's eyes slowly fluttered close and she sneaked her arms around Kei's neck. Kei's hands went under Hikari's S.A shirt and began to caress/rub/massage the small of her back. After a couple of minutes their kiss deepened Kei pushing his tongue against Hikari's bottom lip and Hikari allowing his tongue entry into her mouth, immedietly she slid her tongue inside of his mouth and began to explore it. He tasted good a lot like wine, probably because he had had a sip or two at the party .She tasted good to him as well like pineapple and mango, probably because they were her favourite fruit and because she'd had some on the helicopter journey. They continued to kiss for about 7 more minutes until…

'KEI! EXACTLY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY ANGEL HIKARI!' Hikari immediately broke the kiss, to Kei's disappointment and wriggled out of his embrace, only to come face to face with a fuming Akira. 'Hikari darling, I may have helped you find Kei but that was for the sake of reuniting the S.A, now would you please tell me what he did to make you want TO STICK YOUR TONGUE DOWN HIS THROAT AND ALLOW HIM TO DO THE SAME TO YOU!' she ranted, then she straightened her hair composing herself, 'please sweetheart' she looked at Hikari expectantly while the others behind Akira just stared in shock.

Hikari stepped forward and hugged Akira. Then she pulled back and rested her hands on Akira's shoulders. 'Listen to me carefully Akira because for the sake of my dignity I will only say this once. Kei did not bribe, harass, challenge or blackmail me into kissing him. I kissed him for the same reason I agreed to be his girlfriend, (her eyes flickered nervously to Kei then back to Akira, she took a deep breath) because I love him.'

**CHAPTER 2**

Everyone gasped, shocked to hear the words come out of Hikari's mouth. Then everyone started to react to her confession differently.

Akira wailed out in agony, dropped onto her knees at Hikari's feet, buried her head in her hands and began to cry, not understanding why Hikari would do this to her or why Hikari liked Kei in the first place

Tadashi kept attempting to comfort Akira will muttering nonsense words under his head, trying to figure out if there had been any moments in the past that could have suggested Hikari's feelings. Then he stopped because using his brain was making him hungry.

Kei had on the facial expression of someone who was trying to look at something that wasn't there. So pretty much he was staring at Hikari, mouth closed, jaw slack, eyes wide open and not blinking. This kind of freaked Hikari out and made her feel extremely self-conscious.

Ryuu looked impressed... and a little worried. His eyes flickering back and forth between his best friend Kei who resembled a statue and who Ryuu was pretty sure wasn't breathing, and Hikari who was patting Akira on the back whispering to her in a hushed voice while also like Ryuu, stealing worried glances at Kei.

Yahiro was smirking at the scene of Akira, Kei and Hikari in front of him overjoyed that he had got to be here when this situation on Kei and Hikari's love had finally occurred. _Man, it's great I didn't miss this. Mind you wouldn't have missed it for the world. _If Kei wasn't frozen and had seen the entertained, smug look on Yahiro's face he probably would have punched him.

Megumi was crying in the shadows over by the wall. She didn't like it when Hikari and Akira cried (Hikari was now crying from exasperation about the never-ending waterfall called Akira), she especially didn't like it when they both cried at the same time. The two were her only girlfriends (apart from Sakura but Megumi wasn't sure about her yet) and to be the only one crying made her feel left out. She was also starting to get really scared of Sakura

Sakura was jumping up and down with glee. Thrilled that her best friend in the whole wide world (Hikari) had done the most honest thing a girl could do and said her feelings for another boy out loud in front of a large group of people. Then she realised Hikari had lied to her when she had said she had no feelings for Kei. Sakura was suddenly breathing heavily fists clenched with a dark aura slowly seeping out of her.

Jun was unconscious on the ground (unknown to a fuming Sakura) because she had hugged him really tight when she had been jumping up and down with glee.

15 Hours later the 9 teens were on a private jet back to Tokyo. 2 hours after her confession , Hikari had finally calmed down Akira. Even though she was no longer crying she still kept Hikari glued to her hip and wouldn't let Kei anywhere near her. So Kei decided to keep his distance, anyway he was still recovering and didn't feel like having a death glare war with Akira. Pretty much they had all gone back to Kei's place in London to stay the night and this is a list of things that happened before everyone was finally in bed asleep:

Hikari went to bed because running around on rooftops, jumping off extremely high buildings and mainly Akira had worn her out.

Kei went off to apologise to his grandfather about leaving the party early. After apologies, explanations, lots of shouting, swearing and one broken picture frame of Kei holding his first trophy at the age of 3 the two came to an agreement about Kei's involvement in the company and the position of the S.A.

Akira sat in her room staring at a picture of the SA and working on finishing her 7th pot of tea and her 61st cup of tea.

Tadashi was asleep like Hikari, After making Tea reservations for the SA + the other two at London's finest tea shop hoping it would cheer up Akira.

Megumi and Jun were asleep in the two single beds Ryuu had requested me transported into his room. The twins got scared when Ryuu wasn't with them in a foreign country.

Sakura was asleep as well, in her opinion a girl must get at least 8 hours of sleep to stay beautiful.

Ryuu was having a very serious chat with Yahiro about Megumi. Warning him of Megumi's fragile emotions, weak self-defence and that if Yahiro caused her any pain, Ryuu would most definitely kill him.

**CHAPTER 3**

The next day Kei announced to everyone at breakfast that

he had managed to get the S.A back together

they were going back to Tokyo at 3 on his private jet

he had also arranged a day out in London including shopping because he realised they were all still in school uniform (apart from him and including Yahiro and Sakura)

they all had to be back at school next Monday (it was a Wednesday)

He and Hikari were dating

to try the English Breakfast off the menu because it was delicious.

Sakura squealed in total delight (SHOPPING!), Akira started to cry again (Hikari and Kei… a couple? NOOOO!), Ryuu smiled happily while sipping his tea(Tokyo=home=ANIMALS!), Yahiro took out his phone and called up Tadashi's mother to apply for Hakusen's SA (SA=Megumi), Hikari called her father (SA is back, YES! Wait, school starts MONDAY? What about TOMORROW ?), Jun and Megumi started a conversation on which Music shows and gallery's they should go to, Tadashi ordered himself 5 English Breakfasts (FOOD *love*)and Kei watched Hikari with a dreamy expression on his face(DATING, YES!FINALLY).

After breakfast they all went out borrowing one of Kei's limo's, Kei couldn't come because he had work to do but he had made sure to insist that Hikari take his credit card for shopping. First the girls went to Westfield while the boys went for a game of Bowling at Queensway. 3 hours later after many Game's and tonnes of shopping they all met up including Kei at the Ritz in Piccadilly. When the boys saw the girls in their new clothes, their jaws dropped. Sakura and Akira had agreed on sophisticated looks but not too old-looking. Hikari and Megumi had just gone along with the other two.(all girls clothes are in profile)

Hikari was wearing Hobbs 105mm Brandi Platform Longboots in Black made from a fine suede with a blue Jimmy Choo Solar L Handbag. She also had on Blue, Dorothy Perkins mid wash ultra-soft jeans, Phase Eight Cobalt Jo silk hanky hem top and a Zara Blazer with faux leather applique in blue.

Megumi was wearing Emporio Armani 5.1 inch Platform Pumps of a solid Tan colour with Leather sole, Cut-out detailing and a covered heel made from calf-skin leather with a Gucci soft stirrup light pink leather shoulder bag. She was also wearing a Linea flippy skirt in cranberry, a Gabi lace top in Peony pink and a Gucci white satin stretch cotton blazer.

Sakura was wearing Emporio Armani 5.6 Platform Sandals that had a varnished effect were a solid black colour with leather soles and covered heel and made from Calf-skin leather with a Gucci nice GG supreme canvas hobo with green leather trim, She was also wearing a Wal-G Fit and Flare Dress in Khaki and a Full Skirted coat in olive from Ted Baker.

Akira was wearing Nine west 5.3 inch Mendoza Court shoes in purple and a Jimmy Choo Rosalie Top Handle Handbag in Plum. She was also wearing Jamila Sequin Waistband Playsuit in Plum from Missguided and a Purple Luxe Wool Coat from Lands' End as well as sheer see-through tights.

They were also holding bags from Burberry, Prada, Louis Vuitton, Swarovski, Tiffany's and had bought all the boys some clothes from Calvin Klein and Lacoste.

They all giggled and blushed at the looks on the boys faces. 'Go change boys' said Akira smugly, passing bags to Ryuu, Tadashi, Yahiro and Jun who then staggered into the boy's bathroom. Then the girls all went and sat at the table, Hikari seated herself between Akira and Kei before they tried to murder each other. 'You look incredible Hikari' Kei smiled kissing Hikari's hand. She blushed and whispered in his ear 'don't worry I'm going to keep the tags and recites and return the clothes, they were soooo expensive!'. Kei's eyes widened 'No don't, keep them as a gift' he said, Hikari nodded and kissed his cheek in thanks. 'Oh and Akira?' Kei leaned forward to look around Hikari at Akira, 'Thank-you' he smiled.

When the boys returned they were all dressed in the clothes that Akira and Sakura had picked out, they ate their lunch, went to some gallery's, museums and tourist attractions then headed for the airport in Kei's limo.

An hour later after 45 minutes of Akira giving very strict and detailed instructions to one of the airport workers on how to handle her box of 6 new tea sets, they were up in the air with Ryuu doing some work at the front Megumi and Jun sleeping on either side of him with their heads on his shoulder. Sakura and Akira were a little bit behind them talking excitedly about stuff that girls love to do and how great it will be to have Sakura and Yahiro in the SA too (Sakura had applied for a place in the SA). Across the aisle a little bit behind was Yahiro reading a book and a little bit behind him was Tadashi, scoffing down the aeroplanes food and drink. Hikari and Kei sat next to each other right at the back talking about the SA.

'So what did you do to make your Grandfather agree to bringing back SA anyway?' questioned Hikari, 'Well I had to agree to taking over half of the Tokyo Branch which will times my workload by about 4 and then I have to come and live in London for 2 years after I graduate to run the London Branch so that I can get a taste of what it would be like to run things from London' Kei explained breezily, Hikari's eyes widened 'you're going to go and live in London for 2 years?' Kei nodded, 'Well, in the meantime can I help you with anything? Like doing all the easy simple stuff that can't be messed up' She asked eagerly, Kei chuckled 'If you really want I'm sure I can find something for you to do'. Hikari nodded, sat back in her chair and gazed out the window. 'Hikari we need to talk about what you said the other day' Kei whispered nervously, Hikari looked down at her feet 'No we don't, just forget I ever sai-' Kei cut her off 'I love you too' he whispered, a small relieved smile spreading on his handsome face. 'Really? Oh Kei I'm so glad' cried Hikari quietly. Kei put up the armrest and swivelled her around until she was facing him, then he leaned towards her and kissed her. Hikari responded immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck, knotting her fingers in his silky hair and tugging slightly. 'Hikari' Kei groaned and began to kiss her neck. They were now lying across the four seats with Kei on top of Hikari. Suddenly Hikari stopped him, 'I know there's no way that we're going to do _that _now cos our friends are only a few feet away and we only just began dating but I've kind of always promised myself I'd only ever lose my… uh… my virginity once I'm married- not that I want to marry you I mean… wait… that came out wrong' she covered her face with her hands and shook her head. 'That's okay I get what you mean' soothed Kei, bringing them back up to sitting on their seats, he took her hands off her face and kissed her nose. 'Don't worry, I will always respect your wishes my Hikari' he smiled and kissed her on the forehead, nose then mouth. Then he swivelled round with one arm still around Hikari's shoulders and reached down the seat on his other side, retrieved his laptop and began to work on some of the stuff his grandfather had given him to finish before he went back to school. Hikari smiled at his handsome face, kissed him on the cheek and put her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep almost immediately . Wrapped in Kei's arms.

**CHAPTER 3**

2 YEARS LATER…

Kei and Hikari are sitting on the top of a Ferris wheel. They have both just graduated with all their best friends. Kei of course stayed Rank #1 until graduation and Hikari stayed #2. Ryuu got a girlfriend called Finn who shares Ryuu's love of animals, Yahiro and Megumi are a couple and so are Jun and Sakura. Jun finally got so fed up of the stupid hypnosis that with Sakura's help they had hunted down the man who hypnotised Jun and got him to undo the hypnosis. Yahiro is very protective of Megumi and doesn't like it when she uses her voice for anything other than singing but is secretly pleased that when she does talk, its only to him when they are alone. Akira and Tadashi are the same old Akira and Tadashi, Tadashi still obsessed with Akira's food and Akira still obsessed with tea.

Everyone is sad to be leaving the SA, but know that they will always stick together and are happy to finally know what they are doing with their lives.

Kei of course was going to work for the Takishima Group and take over the company when his grandfather no longer could.

Hikari still loves pro-wrestling and challenging Kei, even though she doesn't to either as much now since she realised her obsession had gone on long enough, She was aiming to be a lawyer and had been accepted to several universities with a scholarship and really wanted to work for a fairly famous law firm in Saitama. She was however going to surprise Kei by moving to London with him for those two years to study at Cambridge, it was 55 miles away from London but she could spend the weekends there.

Akira had written 2 cook books which had immedietly hit the charts and a very thick factual book on different teas and their history. She was aiming to set up a cookery school.

Tadashi was busy breaking world records on climbing mountains in the quickest amount of time. He had promised his mother that he'd take over the School when she was ready to retire.

Ryuu works for his father's company but still adores animals and is opening a special zoo of his own private collection of rare and common breeds. It's close to being one of the biggest in Japan.

Jun and Megumi are both attending Julliard to improve their music skills.

Sakura is attending Bunka Fashion College in Tokyo and was on the way to starting her own fashion line.

Yahiro was to take over his father's company .

Kei and Hikari's love is stronger than ever but Kei has to leave a month later to live in London for two years. Hikari's crying and Kei is attempting to soothe her.

'Hikari I love you so much, I would never leave you. You are the light of my world, you have been since we were in elementary, and being your best friend all these years has been a true honour and the best thing about my life. Hikari please stop crying I can't leave you, I won't so… so… will you please marry me?' Kei said very smoothly but inside his heart was trying to burst out of his chest. Hikari looked into his eyes her own shining with tears. 'Marry you? Marry you! Of course! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! Have I mentioned YES?!' she squealed flung her arms around kei and kissed him. Kei pulled back grinning from ear to ear, 'thank you my Hikari'. Then Kei pulled out a small cream suede box and opened it revealing the most gorgeous ring inside. 'Oh Kei! I love it thank you it's beautiful!' Hikari cried, tears once again streaming down her face. Kei took it from her Hand and place it on her finger , 'You are mine and I will love you forever' Kei smiled.

Pulling away he placed a chaste kiss on her lips then he remembered, 'Shit Akira's gonna kill me', he sighed. 'Oh well, you'll be there to protect me right? You'll say something like-' putting on a purposefully terrible impression of Hikari's voice,'-. 'Listen to me carefully Akira because for the sake of my dignity I will only say this once. Kei did not bribe, harass, challenge or blackmail me into agreeing to marry him. I kissed him for the same reason I agreed to be his girlfriend and fiancee, (he takes a deep breath ) because I love him.'

Hikari stared at him shocked, 'what?! It wasn't that bad was it?' Kei chuckled nervously, Hikari giggled, once again tears streaming down her cheeks, 'No, it's just I can't believe you remember every word I said that night', Kei smiled 'Of course I remember it, it was the first night I told you I loved you and the first night you said it back- kindof' he chuckled pulling her into a deep kiss.

**CHAPTER 5**

Jun- Congrats Guys!

Megumi- Oh WOW! Congratulations Hikari and Kei

Tadashi- Congrats Kei you FINALLY managed to pop the question

Akira-(screaming with tears running down her cheeks) KEI I'M GONNA KILL YOU HOW DARE YOU TRY AND STEAL MY HIKARI…MY HIKARI AWAY FROM MY YOU SPOILED BASTARD, BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THIS YOU WILL PAY! Why?Why?Why? Hikari? What did I do to deserve such torture?

Yahiro – Well it's about time, now you can finally get in her pants man (Gets punched by Kei)

Sakura –NO WAY! YOU HAVE TO LET ME DO YOU'RE YOUR WEDDING IT'LL BE SOOOOO AMAZING WE TOTALLY HAVE TO START RIGHT AWAY I'VE ALREADY GOT THE PERFECT VENUE! OH MY LORD HIKARI THIS IS GREAT!

Kei's Mum- Oh I've been waiting for this day! Now I can have a daughter! Well done Kei my child!

Hikari's Mum- Congratulations my dears, I am sure your marriage will be a very happy one! BUT KEI! Never let her go into the kitchen, YA HEAR!

Kei's Dad-YAY! Now me and Jiro will be Brothers-in-law!

Hikari's Dad-YES! Now me and Satoru

Hikari's Brother- Congrats sis! IF YOU HURT HER YOU WILL PAY!

Kei's Brother- NO NO NO NO KEI! SHE'LLL RUIN YOUR LIFE! I'M WARNING YOU HIKARI HURT MY BROTHER AND I WILL HURT YOU TEN THOUSAND TIMES WORSE!

Kei's Grandfather- Well I suppose a congratulations are in order, well done Kei she may not have money or power but that means that this kind of marriage will have no chance of ruining the company. Plus she is smart and quite beautiful, Well Done my boy, I approve. You may stay in Tokyo until the wedding, go on your honeymoon and then come live in London. Of course you'll still have work to do.

Not all of Hikari and Kei's families and friends reactions were quite what they expected. They didn't care though, they were in love.

It was the night before the wedding, Hikari and Kei hadn't see each other for what felt like ages. Hikari of course was worried about everything, what if it rained? (the wedding was outside) what if her dresses ripped (she was clumsy) what if one of her bridesmaids was sick (Megumi, Sakura and Akira)? Or the ring bearer (Sui)? Or the best man(Ryuu)?or the groom? Suddenly Hikari herself felt sick, she went downstairs to get some water then went back to bed.

A Blur, for Hikari the wedding was a blur.

She had to get up. This process meant being woken up at 6:00 am by Sakura to be presented by a military style timetable of how things would run.

Then she had to shower with 3 shampoos and 7 conditioners smelling fruity and sweet.

Then Sakura put her hair in a tight bun to deal with her Make-up. Hikari wore misty pink eye shadow with greyish eyeshadow on top along the bottom of her lids for a sli8ght smoky eye effect. She also wore a thin line of black liquid eye liner atop her eye lashes, her lashes were curled and painted making her eyes look massive and her lashes looking long and full, finally some light pink lip pen

Her hair was curled into soft waves and put in an elaborate half updo.

Dress – plain and simple=very hikari.

Wait for the other girls to get ready

Car.

Arrived at the church and walked Down the Aisle.

Kei was beaming, they exchanged vows and she whispered I Do.

They Kissed making everyone aww apart from Akira.

Then she Threw Bouquet, It landed in Kentuckey.

She Danced with Kei, her dad, Kei, her brother, Kei, Hei's Dad, Kei. Jun, Kei, Ryuu, Kei , Yahiro, Kei, Kei's Grandfather.

They Kissed again in their final dance with him.

Then there was Lots of Hugging and crying.

Another Kiss.

Then they got in Car. Got on Plane. Landed in **_Miami_**!. Got to Beach House (rented). went to sleep next to new husband (exhausted).

Hikari woke up, it was very hot and there weren't any covers on top of her because she'd kicked them off. Then she remembered she was in Miami in an amazing big house right on the beach, she was sleeping in an extremely comfy bed and her husband was sleeping next to her. AND SHE WAS MARRIED! Hikari squealed, flipped herself from her side onto her stomach and giggled into her pillow kicking the mattress in excitement. Suddenly she felt her top being lifted up and someone drawing circles on the small of her back. 'What are giggling about? Huh? My Mrs Takishima' Kei chuckled, flipping Hikari over and staring lovingly into her big blue eyes. 'I'm Married' she whispered giggling, 'Mrs Takishima! I'm MARRIED! TO YOU! MY KEI!' she pushed Kei from his side back onto his back and then crawled on top of his lower torso so she had one leg bent on either side of him. She grabbed his face with her sweet, warm small, soft hands and leaned down so they were nose to nose, Kei couldn't help but start to quietly laugh, Hikari ignored it, 'I'm married, finally, you are mine and I am yours and I love you, I really do, I love you so so much kei' she whispered. Kei stopped laughing and rolled them over so they were side to side, nose to nose. 'I love you too Hikari' and then he kissed her. She was the one that pulled away and said, 'I'm starving, what is there to eat?' Then she jumped off the bed and padded out the room. Kei groaned, laughed quietly to himself, rolled back onto his back and smashed a pillow into his face.

**CHAPTER 6**

After Breakfast Kei decided to do some work before their lunch reservations to Hikari went out shopping, at first Kei was reluctant to let her. He knew how easy it was for her to get lost. But eventually agreed as long as she kept her phone on her and was taken round by one of Kei's Security Guards who had been to Miami before.

'I'm home' shouted a very satisfied Hikari. She had found a few presents for the people back home and had bought some house decorations. Immediately Kei was by her side, 'Did you have a nice trip?' He asked, his voice sounding a little strained, Hikari slowly put her bags on the floor. 'I called you once but you never called back' he said it smoothly but his fists were clenched and his eyes were wide with anger. 'Do you know how worried I was?', Hikari sighed, and she'd known Kei was going to be an over-protective cautious husband but she didn't know he'd get this bad. 'Kei I'm sorry I didn't call you back' she said, stepping forward and wrapping her hands round her husband's neck, 'I honestly had no intention of worrying you.' she looked sad and vulnerable. Kei sighed, upset with himself that I'd been so harsh, 'It's okay, just don't ever worry me like that again okay?' Hikari nodded and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss Kei.

He kissed her back at once winding his hands around her waist . 3 minutes later and Kei and Hikari had deepened their kiss, Kei now had Hikari pushed against the wall with the legs wrapped around his waist their tongues in each other's mouths. Kei groaned as Hikari started to grind against him. He could feel something harden in his pants. Suddenly Hikari found herself being lifted from the wall and carried down the hallway into their large spacious bedroom, she knew what was about to happen but she didn't care, Kei had respected her 'no sex until after marriage thing' but right now she wanted to do it just as much as him.

Kei placed her on the bed gently, both of them were now slightly panting he leaned back up to a standing position and took off his shirt to revealed a muscular chest. Hikari felt something wet between her legs, _God my husband's sexy_ she thought. Kei leaned back down until he was hovering back on top of her and started kissing her passionately. One at a time clothes began to come off. First Kei removed Hikari's top to reveal a very sexy, lacy black bra. Hikari blushed when she saw Kei's eyes widen,, 'stop staring your making me feel extremely self-conscious' she giggled, Kei smirked 'just enjoying the view, I can do that now that you're my wife' he purred and began to kiss her again, he began to unbutton her shorts and pulled them off revealing a matching set of lacy, black panties. Then he found himself on his back and felt Hikari unbutton his trousers and slowly slide them off. His eyes widened when he didn't feel her stop. She was now taking down his pants, his hard erection springing free. 'Hika- Ohhh' She started to take him in her hand and rub up and down, then she leaned forward (still rubbing) and started to kiss him slowly and passionately. Kei was groaning in her mouth. Then she moved back down after about 4 minutes of intense kissing, took him in her mouth and began to suck. Hard. 'Oh wow Hik-Hikari that fe-feels amazing' Kei groaned, she pushed him further into her mouth thanks to her non-existent gag reflex and continued to suck, then she began to swirl her tongue around the end and nibble softly. Kei could feel it coming. Hikari didn't care though and when Kei came in her mouth she just swallowed it all down and continued to suck. Then she took him out her mouth and began to kiss he again. Kei flipped them over so that she was under and her was on top. Slowly he kissed her forehead and trailed kisses down he nose, lingered a while on her lips and continued down her chin, the centre of her neck and to the middle junction of her breasts. He lifted her up so she was straddling him, unclasped her bra and laid her back down on the bed once more slipping her bra of as he did so. Her breast were the most beautiful things he had ever seen with rosy pink nipples. He began to nibble, suck and lick on the right nipple as he gently fondled and caressed the other with his hand. Hikari moaned 'kei…' He then began to fondle most breasts as he kissed her again. This time starting at the her mouth for a while and then trailing kisses down her chin, throat, between her breasts, down her stomach and to her pants. Slowly he slid them off and crawled down to the edge of the bed. 'Kei what are you doin-ohh ohhh!' Hikari moaned as kei slid his tongue across her clit and towards her vagina, slowly he slid his tongue inside her and began to lick and suck. Hikari's erotic juices now spilling into his mouth, then he slowly slid two fingers inside of her and began to pull them in and out, in and out. He repeated this dozens of times, satisfied when he finally saw Hikari come on his hand. He then put his head back between her legs and began to lick and suck up all of her juices, Hikari moaned again. Then Kei leaned back up until he was hovering over Hikari. They were both panting hard. 'are you ready my love?' he asked cautiously, 'Yes, please Kei I need you inside of me' groaned Hikari. Very slowly he pushed himself inside of her. He felt himself penetrate something and heard Hikari whimper in pain. 'God Hikari your, so, tight' He groaned as he waited for the signal to start moving, Then Hikari's face changed from a look of pain, to a look of pleasure. Very slowly he began to move . After every few thrusts he would get deeper 'They were both groaning, Hikari lifting her hips up to meet every thrust. 'Kei.. Kei.. please I need…need you to go deeper, faster' Hikari screamed in pleasure as Kei began to pound into her over and over and over again, trying to make ever thrust deeper and faster than before. Hikari's eyes widened and she screamed out loud when he hit her g-spot. 'Kei.. Oh Kei' she screamed as she came. 'Hikari, oh god Hikari I love you so much' he panted as he thrust and kissed her passionately on the lips. Then they came together over and over. Each time Hikari screamed as she felt his hot seed pound against her inside. 5 Hours later they had just finished round three Hikari had lost count of coming after 17 in round two and Kei had lost count after 14 in round two. They were still panting hard as they lay down on the bed, Kei spooning Hikari. They slept until 1 the next day.

**CHAPTER 7**

Hikari woke up facing a still-sleeping Kei. 'Good Morning Honey' she giggled, 'Good Morning my love' Kei chuckled 'Last Night was mind-blowing','Yeah it was' Hikari whispered softly, 'I Love you Kei'. She tilted her head to give him an innocent kiss, they attempted some small-talk which soon lead to more kissing then to making out then to Hikari being on top of Kei and making out. Kei pushed Hikari back on the bed so he was on top and they continued to roughly making out. One of Hikari's hands moved to his hair, making the kiss deeper as she pulled him towards her. Her other hand trailed down his chest and down his abs, stopping at the top of his boxers before moving back up. She doubted she'd ever get used to the feeling of his hard abs under her fingertips. Kei moaned as Hikari repeated the action a couple more times, the bulge in his boxers becoming visible. Or, rather, more visible. After a couple more minutes Kei had had enough and he grabbed Hikari's breasts, kneading and fondling her nipples . Then he pulled her closer to him as she moaned against his lips, encouraging him to continue. After a couple of moments his hands trailed from her chest down her hips and onto her inner thigh. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue access into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled with each other, searching each other's mouths, exploring and tasting. She could feel herself getting wetter as his hand got closer to her middle. His hand moved cupping her as a finger rubbed her through her panties. Her breathing hitched as an electric shock ran through her body as he shoved his thumb against her. He quickly moved his hand away, earning a whimper from Hikari. She wrapped her hands around his neck again, the kiss deepened as he drew her closer. Once the few items of clothing they had been wearing were all removed, he started lowering her down onto his lap, She gasped fairly loudly as he entered her. Kei started bucking his hips, entering her over and over again. His lips brushed against hers, continuing his trail of kisses down her neck. She tilt her head back giving him better access, as well as trying desperately to hold back the moans that loudly wanted to escape through her lips. The trail of kisses continued down to her breasts as he started sucking and kissing making her breathing hitch again. The heat kept on swelling up as her back arched and she held Kei as he continued thrusting, now at his max, trying hard to thrust faster because of how tight she was. Kei quickly pressed his mouth against hers as their orgasms hit and he continuously thrust inside of her as they both reached their peak. They both fall back onto the bed their breathing heavy. "That that was amazing…" She whispered into Kei's neck. He kissed her cheek. "You are amazing, My Hikari." They kissed once more, passionately yet tiredly, and got up to go down and eat their breakfast.

That Night they made love once more, and again the following night. They made love every evening until it was time to stop their honeymoon and leave their Beach-house in Miami. Kei's wedding gift to Hikari had been to buy the house so they could go there every anniversary, just the two of them. 'And may I also present to my lovely wife' smirked Kei seductively, gesturing to the jet they were about to board, 'the end-of-honeymoon jet, with a built in bedroom' He grinned slyly, 'I'm sure this will be one of the best plane journey's you've ever had.'

On the plane Hikari and Kei were sipping two glasses of champagne as the plane was taking off. Kei was wearing a White Polo Shirt and Tan coloured Shorts with navy espadrilles, Hikari was wearing a short, flowy lilac skirt with white 5 inch Chanel shoes and a white lacy button down shirt that had ¼ sleeves . Hikari and Kei both kicked off their shoes and Hikari started to read a book. That is until she realised Kei was staring at her.

'Kei what are you doing?_' Just breath Hikari he's doing one of his sexy glares again_. "Oh sorry my love" Kei said. _Man she looks really sexy right now_. Kei leaned in closer to Hikari and got a few inches closer to her face. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst. 'Kei I don't feel really comfortable about thi'- Hikari got cut off by Kei's lips. She was stunned for a second but then kissed Kei back passionately. Their tongues were in battle as they swapped saliva. Kei then grabbed Hikari from her seat and carried her to the bedroom on-board, Hikari moaned. Kei walked right past the bed kicking the door closed behind him and gently pressed Hikari up against the wall opposite the door. They continued to passionately kiss. _Kei is being slightly aggressive...I like it rough_. Hikari thought, Kei started to unbutton her shirt pausing for a while so she could remove his and let her slip her arms out the sleeves. They were now both topless with Hikari wearing a Dark Red bra with overlapping black lace. Then Kei took off Hikari's skirt with one swift move and threw it on the floor, Hikari was wearing matching underwear. Kei unzipped his pants while Hikari helped him pull them off and his underwear too. Then his member shot up, Hikari blushed and Kei smirked. Kei unstrapped Hikari's bra and threw it with the rest of the clothes then he turned around and saw Hikari's soft breasts. Kei leaned down and whispered in her right ear, "I love you Hikari." Kei started to kiss Hikari's neck and she started to moan . Then Kei licked the right side of her neck and bit her earlobe which caused Hikari to moan even louder. While Kei was licking Hikari's neck he started to pinch her hard nipples. Then he started to lick and squeeze her breasts, Hikari started to moan very loud. He then started to slide her panties off, he could see that she was really wet before he even pulled them off. After Kei pulled Hikari's panties Kei just stared at Hikari's wet pussy. He then slowly bent down and began to lick Hikari's juices, Hikari was then aroused in moans, still pressed up against the wall. Kei start to tickles Hikari's clit and put his tongue in and out of her. Then he start to finger her and lick the juices. "Oh- Ohh! Kei I'm going to come!" Hikari moaned. Kei stopped then Hikari whispered in Kei's ear, "your turn." Kei leaned back against the wall while Hikari took herself off the wall, turned to face him and bent down. She started to lick the top of his member, Kei moaned softly. Then Hikari started to suck his member slowly then gradually picked up the pace. Kei moaned even louder as Hikari's head was bobbing faster and faster until Kei stopped her. Kei lifted her back up so she was pressed against the wall again, Kei then started to enter Hikari slowly, Hikari started to moaned in pleasure, then Kei put his member all the way in her, started to kiss her and fuck her against the wall. Hikari's moans got louder as Kei thrust himself into her harder and harder. "Kei, Kei, Kei, Kei, KEI!" Hikari moaned, Kei smirked, then he moved them to the bed so he was standing and she was lying down in front of him, lifted up her legs so they were wrapped around his waist and kept on thrusting. Then Kei hit her G-spot Hikari screamed and said, "Kei I'm going to Come!" "Me Too!" said Kei. Then they both came together 8 times and collapsed down on the bed. "I love you Hikari" Kei said. Then they both fell asleep.

They woke up to the pilot saying they were about to land so could they please go back to their seats. They dressed quickly and walked back, hand in hand to their seats that looked like sofa's, lay down and slept for 15 minutes until they were woken up with a bump telling them they had arrived back in Tokyo.

Stepping out of the airport they got into their limo, only to be greeted by Akira, Tadashi, Ryuu, Jun, Megumi, Finn, Sakura and Yahiro.

'HIKARI!'

**CHAPTER 1**

'Don't call me MISS RANK TWO!'

It had been exactly 1 month and 17 days since Hikari and Kei had shared their romantic moment in front of the glowing face of Big Ben, while also defying gravity. However this moment had abruptly come to an end when they found themselves falling, at an alarming speed, through the air. Luckily they landing in a very thick bush that mildly broke they're fall. Kei of course was slightly crushed since he'd made sure Hikari had landed with him underneath her.

'Kei… are …are you alright?!' Stammered a very shaken up Hikari as she rushed to get off of kei, fell over in the process and hit her head on the side of a rectangular metal bin. 'Ow' she hissed/winced and started to stand up supporting herself on the side of the bin.

'Yeah I'm okay, you?' Kei asked as he attempted to dislodge mini bush branches that had been caught inside a rip in his coat. He freed himself just in time to see Hikari fall over and hit her head. 'Hey be careful!' he scolded swiftly getting to his feet and rushing to Hikari's side. 'Trust you to fall practically 80metres through the air and almost receive a concussion from a bin!' He chuckled feeling the back of her head, deciding her injury wasn't serious and helping her get to her feet.

'Your right! It's absolutely terrible!' she whimpered, her eyes glossing over and her head drooping down. Kei frowned, 'Hey, why are you crying? It's not like you killed the bin!' 'Yeah but… but I just surviv…vived falling…g…g so far and… and…'she sniffed, 'I get taken down by a bin!' she cried, crushing her head into Kei's chest. His eyes widened, they body contact caused him to remember the kiss they had shared 1 and a half minutes prior, 'It's okay Hikari, I was only joking' He soothed, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He felt her stiffen, she lifted her head to meet Kei's hazel eyes with her dark, misty blue ones.

'God I love your eyes' Kei said without even realising it, 'sorry I didn't mean to say that.. I mean.. I meant it but… I didn't mean to say it out loud…shit…uh…be my girlfriend!' he stammered, all in one second. Hikari's eyes widened she nodded her head slightly 'Yes'. 'thank God' Kei breathed, lifted Hikari up so she was eye level with him and crushed his lips to hers.

She responded immediately kissing him back. At first their kiss was slow, Hikari's eyes slowly fluttered close and she sneaked her arms around Kei's neck. Kei's hands went under Hikari's S.A shirt and began to caress/rub/massage the small of her back. After a couple of minutes their kiss deepened Kei pushing his tongue against Hikari's bottom lip and Hikari allowing his tongue entry into her mouth, immedietly she slid her tongue inside of his mouth and began to explore it. He tasted good a lot like wine, probably because he had had a sip or two at the party .She tasted good to him as well like pineapple and mango, probably because they were her favourite fruit and because she'd had some on the helicopter journey. They continued to kiss for about 7 more minutes until…

'KEI! EXACTLY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY ANGEL HIKARI!' Hikari immediately broke the kiss, to Kei's disappointment and wriggled out of his embrace, only to come face to face with a fuming Akira. 'Hikari darling, I may have helped you find Kei but that was for the sake of reuniting the S.A, now would you please tell me what he did to make you want TO STICK YOUR TONGUE DOWN HIS THROAT AND ALLOW HIM TO DO THE SAME TO YOU!' she ranted, then she straightened her hair composing herself, 'please sweetheart' she looked at Hikari expectantly while the others behind Akira just stared in shock.

Hikari stepped forward and hugged Akira. Then she pulled back and rested her hands on Akira's shoulders. 'Listen to me carefully Akira because for the sake of my dignity I will only say this once. Kei did not bribe, harass, challenge or blackmail me into kissing him. I kissed him for the same reason I agreed to be his girlfriend, (her eyes flickered nervously to Kei then back to Akira, she took a deep breath) because I love him.'

**CHAPTER 2**

Everyone gasped, shocked to hear the words come out of Hikari's mouth. Then everyone started to react to her confession differently.

Akira wailed out in agony, dropped onto her knees at Hikari's feet, buried her head in her hands and began to cry, not understanding why Hikari would do this to her or why Hikari liked Kei in the first place

Tadashi kept attempting to comfort Akira will muttering nonsense words under his head, trying to figure out if there had been any moments in the past that could have suggested Hikari's feelings. Then he stopped because using his brain was making him hungry.

Kei had on the facial expression of someone who was trying to look at something that wasn't there. So pretty much he was staring at Hikari, mouth closed, jaw slack, eyes wide open and not blinking. This kind of freaked Hikari out and made her feel extremely self-conscious.

Ryuu looked impressed... and a little worried. His eyes flickering back and forth between his best friend Kei who resembled a statue and who Ryuu was pretty sure wasn't breathing, and Hikari who was patting Akira on the back whispering to her in a hushed voice while also like Ryuu, stealing worried glances at Kei.

Yahiro was smirking at the scene of Akira, Kei and Hikari in front of him overjoyed that he had got to be here when this situation on Kei and Hikari's love had finally occurred. _Man, it's great I didn't miss this. Mind you wouldn't have missed it for the world. _If Kei wasn't frozen and had seen the entertained, smug look on Yahiro's face he probably would have punched him.

Megumi was crying in the shadows over by the wall. She didn't like it when Hikari and Akira cried (Hikari was now crying from exasperation about the never-ending waterfall called Akira), she especially didn't like it when they both cried at the same time. The two were her only girlfriends (apart from Sakura but Megumi wasn't sure about her yet) and to be the only one crying made her feel left out. She was also starting to get really scared of Sakura

Sakura was jumping up and down with glee. Thrilled that her best friend in the whole wide world (Hikari) had done the most honest thing a girl could do and said her feelings for another boy out loud in front of a large group of people. Then she realised Hikari had lied to her when she had said she had no feelings for Kei. Sakura was suddenly breathing heavily fists clenched with a dark aura slowly seeping out of her.

Jun was unconscious on the ground (unknown to a fuming Sakura) because she had hugged him really tight when she had been jumping up and down with glee.

15 Hours later the 9 teens were on a private jet back to Tokyo. 2 hours after her confession , Hikari had finally calmed down Akira. Even though she was no longer crying she still kept Hikari glued to her hip and wouldn't let Kei anywhere near her. So Kei decided to keep his distance, anyway he was still recovering and didn't feel like having a death glare war with Akira. Pretty much they had all gone back to Kei's place in London to stay the night and this is a list of things that happened before everyone was finally in bed asleep:

Hikari went to bed because running around on rooftops, jumping off extremely high buildings and mainly Akira had worn her out.

Kei went off to apologise to his grandfather about leaving the party early. After apologies, explanations, lots of shouting, swearing and one broken picture frame of Kei holding his first trophy at the age of 3 the two came to an agreement about Kei's involvement in the company and the position of the S.A.

Akira sat in her room staring at a picture of the SA and working on finishing her 7th pot of tea and her 61st cup of tea.

Tadashi was asleep like Hikari, After making Tea reservations for the SA + the other two at London's finest tea shop hoping it would cheer up Akira.

Megumi and Jun were asleep in the two single beds Ryuu had requested me transported into his room. The twins got scared when Ryuu wasn't with them in a foreign country.

Sakura was asleep as well, in her opinion a girl must get at least 8 hours of sleep to stay beautiful.

Ryuu was having a very serious chat with Yahiro about Megumi. Warning him of Megumi's fragile emotions, weak self-defence and that if Yahiro caused her any pain, Ryuu would most definitely kill him.

**CHAPTER 3**

The next day Kei announced to everyone at breakfast that

he had managed to get the S.A back together

they were going back to Tokyo at 3 on his private jet

he had also arranged a day out in London including shopping because he realised they were all still in school uniform (apart from him and including Yahiro and Sakura)

they all had to be back at school next Monday (it was a Wednesday)

He and Hikari were dating

to try the English Breakfast off the menu because it was delicious.

Sakura squealed in total delight (SHOPPING!), Akira started to cry again (Hikari and Kei… a couple? NOOOO!), Ryuu smiled happily while sipping his tea(Tokyo=home=ANIMALS!), Yahiro took out his phone and called up Tadashi's mother to apply for Hakusen's SA (SA=Megumi), Hikari called her father (SA is back, YES! Wait, school starts MONDAY? What about TOMORROW ?), Jun and Megumi started a conversation on which Music shows and gallery's they should go to, Tadashi ordered himself 5 English Breakfasts (FOOD *love*)and Kei watched Hikari with a dreamy expression on his face(DATING, YES!FINALLY).

After breakfast they all went out borrowing one of Kei's limo's, Kei couldn't come because he had work to do but he had made sure to insist that Hikari take his credit card for shopping. First the girls went to Westfield while the boys went for a game of Bowling at Queensway. 3 hours later after many Game's and tonnes of shopping they all met up including Kei at the Ritz in Piccadilly. When the boys saw the girls in their new clothes, their jaws dropped. Sakura and Akira had agreed on sophisticated looks but not too old-looking. Hikari and Megumi had just gone along with the other two.(all girls clothes are in profile)

Hikari was wearing Hobbs 105mm Brandi Platform Longboots in Black made from a fine suede with a blue Jimmy Choo Solar L Handbag. She also had on Blue, Dorothy Perkins mid wash ultra-soft jeans, Phase Eight Cobalt Jo silk hanky hem top and a Zara Blazer with faux leather applique in blue.

Megumi was wearing Emporio Armani 5.1 inch Platform Pumps of a solid Tan colour with Leather sole, Cut-out detailing and a covered heel made from calf-skin leather with a Gucci soft stirrup light pink leather shoulder bag. She was also wearing a Linea flippy skirt in cranberry, a Gabi lace top in Peony pink and a Gucci white satin stretch cotton blazer.

Sakura was wearing Emporio Armani 5.6 Platform Sandals that had a varnished effect were a solid black colour with leather soles and covered heel and made from Calf-skin leather with a Gucci nice GG supreme canvas hobo with green leather trim, She was also wearing a Wal-G Fit and Flare Dress in Khaki and a Full Skirted coat in olive from Ted Baker.

Akira was wearing Nine west 5.3 inch Mendoza Court shoes in purple and a Jimmy Choo Rosalie Top Handle Handbag in Plum. She was also wearing Jamila Sequin Waistband Playsuit in Plum from Missguided and a Purple Luxe Wool Coat from Lands' End as well as sheer see-through tights.

They were also holding bags from Burberry, Prada, Louis Vuitton, Swarovski, Tiffany's and had bought all the boys some clothes from Calvin Klein and Lacoste.

They all giggled and blushed at the looks on the boys faces. 'Go change boys' said Akira smugly, passing bags to Ryuu, Tadashi, Yahiro and Jun who then staggered into the boy's bathroom. Then the girls all went and sat at the table, Hikari seated herself between Akira and Kei before they tried to murder each other. 'You look incredible Hikari' Kei smiled kissing Hikari's hand. She blushed and whispered in his ear 'don't worry I'm going to keep the tags and recites and return the clothes, they were soooo expensive!'. Kei's eyes widened 'No don't, keep them as a gift' he said, Hikari nodded and kissed his cheek in thanks. 'Oh and Akira?' Kei leaned forward to look around Hikari at Akira, 'Thank-you' he smiled.

When the boys returned they were all dressed in the clothes that Akira and Sakura had picked out, they ate their lunch, went to some gallery's, museums and tourist attractions then headed for the airport in Kei's limo.

An hour later after 45 minutes of Akira giving very strict and detailed instructions to one of the airport workers on how to handle her box of 6 new tea sets, they were up in the air with Ryuu doing some work at the front Megumi and Jun sleeping on either side of him with their heads on his shoulder. Sakura and Akira were a little bit behind them talking excitedly about stuff that girls love to do and how great it will be to have Sakura and Yahiro in the SA too (Sakura had applied for a place in the SA). Across the aisle a little bit behind was Yahiro reading a book and a little bit behind him was Tadashi, scoffing down the aeroplanes food and drink. Hikari and Kei sat next to each other right at the back talking about the SA.

'So what did you do to make your Grandfather agree to bringing back SA anyway?' questioned Hikari, 'Well I had to agree to taking over half of the Tokyo Branch which will times my workload by about 4 and then I have to come and live in London for 2 years after I graduate to run the London Branch so that I can get a taste of what it would be like to run things from London' Kei explained breezily, Hikari's eyes widened 'you're going to go and live in London for 2 years?' Kei nodded, 'Well, in the meantime can I help you with anything? Like doing all the easy simple stuff that can't be messed up' She asked eagerly, Kei chuckled 'If you really want I'm sure I can find something for you to do'. Hikari nodded, sat back in her chair and gazed out the window. 'Hikari we need to talk about what you said the other day' Kei whispered nervously, Hikari looked down at her feet 'No we don't, just forget I ever sai-' Kei cut her off 'I love you too' he whispered, a small relieved smile spreading on his handsome face. 'Really? Oh Kei I'm so glad' cried Hikari quietly. Kei put up the armrest and swivelled her around until she was facing him, then he leaned towards her and kissed her. Hikari responded immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck, knotting her fingers in his silky hair and tugging slightly. 'Hikari' Kei groaned and began to kiss her neck. They were now lying across the four seats with Kei on top of Hikari. Suddenly Hikari stopped him, 'I know there's no way that we're going to do _that _now cos our friends are only a few feet away and we only just began dating but I've kind of always promised myself I'd only ever lose my… uh… my virginity once I'm married- not that I want to marry you I mean… wait… that came out wrong' she covered her face with her hands and shook her head. 'That's okay I get what you mean' soothed Kei, bringing them back up to sitting on their seats, he took her hands off her face and kissed her nose. 'Don't worry, I will always respect your wishes my Hikari' he smiled and kissed her on the forehead, nose then mouth. Then he swivelled round with one arm still around Hikari's shoulders and reached down the seat on his other side, retrieved his laptop and began to work on some of the stuff his grandfather had given him to finish before he went back to school. Hikari smiled at his handsome face, kissed him on the cheek and put her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep almost immediately . Wrapped in Kei's arms.

**CHAPTER 3**

2 YEARS LATER…

Kei and Hikari are sitting on the top of a Ferris wheel. They have both just graduated with all their best friends. Kei of course stayed Rank #1 until graduation and Hikari stayed #2. Ryuu got a girlfriend called Finn who shares Ryuu's love of animals, Yahiro and Megumi are a couple and so are Jun and Sakura. Jun finally got so fed up of the stupid hypnosis that with Sakura's help they had hunted down the man who hypnotised Jun and got him to undo the hypnosis. Yahiro is very protective of Megumi and doesn't like it when she uses her voice for anything other than singing but is secretly pleased that when she does talk, its only to him when they are alone. Akira and Tadashi are the same old Akira and Tadashi, Tadashi still obsessed with Akira's food and Akira still obsessed with tea.

Everyone is sad to be leaving the SA, but know that they will always stick together and are happy to finally know what they are doing with their lives.

Kei of course was going to work for the Takishima Group and take over the company when his grandfather no longer could.

Hikari still loves pro-wrestling and challenging Kei, even though she doesn't to either as much now since she realised her obsession had gone on long enough, She was aiming to be a lawyer and had been accepted to several universities with a scholarship and really wanted to work for a fairly famous law firm in Saitama. She was however going to surprise Kei by moving to London with him for those two years to study at Cambridge, it was 55 miles away from London but she could spend the weekends there.

Akira had written 2 cook books which had immedietly hit the charts and a very thick factual book on different teas and their history. She was aiming to set up a cookery school.

Tadashi was busy breaking world records on climbing mountains in the quickest amount of time. He had promised his mother that he'd take over the School when she was ready to retire.

Ryuu works for his father's company but still adores animals and is opening a special zoo of his own private collection of rare and common breeds. It's close to being one of the biggest in Japan.

Jun and Megumi are both attending Julliard to improve their music skills.

Sakura is attending Bunka Fashion College in Tokyo and was on the way to starting her own fashion line.

Yahiro was to take over his father's company .

Kei and Hikari's love is stronger than ever but Kei has to leave a month later to live in London for two years. Hikari's crying and Kei is attempting to soothe her.

'Hikari I love you so much, I would never leave you. You are the light of my world, you have been since we were in elementary, and being your best friend all these years has been a true honour and the best thing about my life. Hikari please stop crying I can't leave you, I won't so… so… will you please marry me?' Kei said very smoothly but inside his heart was trying to burst out of his chest. Hikari looked into his eyes her own shining with tears. 'Marry you? Marry you! Of course! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! Have I mentioned YES?!' she squealed flung her arms around kei and kissed him. Kei pulled back grinning from ear to ear, 'thank you my Hikari'. Then Kei pulled out a small cream suede box and opened it revealing the most gorgeous ring inside. 'Oh Kei! I love it thank you it's beautiful!' Hikari cried, tears once again streaming down her face. Kei took it from her Hand and place it on her finger , 'You are mine and I will love you forever' Kei smiled.

Pulling away he placed a chaste kiss on her lips then he remembered, 'Shit Akira's gonna kill me', he sighed. 'Oh well, you'll be there to protect me right? You'll say something like-' putting on a purposefully terrible impression of Hikari's voice,'-. 'Listen to me carefully Akira because for the sake of my dignity I will only say this once. Kei did not bribe, harass, challenge or blackmail me into agreeing to marry him. I kissed him for the same reason I agreed to be his girlfriend and fiancee, (he takes a deep breath ) because I love him.'

Hikari stared at him shocked, 'what?! It wasn't that bad was it?' Kei chuckled nervously, Hikari giggled, once again tears streaming down her cheeks, 'No, it's just I can't believe you remember every word I said that night', Kei smiled 'Of course I remember it, it was the first night I told you I loved you and the first night you said it back- kindof' he chuckled pulling her into a deep kiss.

**CHAPTER 5**

Jun- Congrats Guys!

Megumi- Oh WOW! Congratulations Hikari and Kei

Tadashi- Congrats Kei you FINALLY managed to pop the question

Akira-(screaming with tears running down her cheeks) KEI I'M GONNA KILL YOU HOW DARE YOU TRY AND STEAL MY HIKARI…MY HIKARI AWAY FROM MY YOU SPOILED BASTARD, BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THIS YOU WILL PAY! Why?Why?Why? Hikari? What did I do to deserve such torture?

Yahiro – Well it's about time, now you can finally get in her pants man (Gets punched by Kei)

Sakura –NO WAY! YOU HAVE TO LET ME DO YOU'RE YOUR WEDDING IT'LL BE SOOOOO AMAZING WE TOTALLY HAVE TO START RIGHT AWAY I'VE ALREADY GOT THE PERFECT VENUE! OH MY LORD HIKARI THIS IS GREAT!

Kei's Mum- Oh I've been waiting for this day! Now I can have a daughter! Well done Kei my child!

Hikari's Mum- Congratulations my dears, I am sure your marriage will be a very happy one! BUT KEI! Never let her go into the kitchen, YA HEAR!

Kei's Dad-YAY! Now me and Jiro will be Brothers-in-law!

Hikari's Dad-YES! Now me and Satoru

Hikari's Brother- Congrats sis! IF YOU HURT HER YOU WILL PAY!

Kei's Brother- NO NO NO NO KEI! SHE'LLL RUIN YOUR LIFE! I'M WARNING YOU HIKARI HURT MY BROTHER AND I WILL HURT YOU TEN THOUSAND TIMES WORSE!

Kei's Grandfather- Well I suppose a congratulations are in order, well done Kei she may not have money or power but that means that this kind of marriage will have no chance of ruining the company. Plus she is smart and quite beautiful, Well Done my boy, I approve. You may stay in Tokyo until the wedding, go on your honeymoon and then come live in London. Of course you'll still have work to do.

Not all of Hikari and Kei's families and friends reactions were quite what they expected. They didn't care though, they were in love.

It was the night before the wedding, Hikari and Kei hadn't see each other for what felt like ages. Hikari of course was worried about everything, what if it rained? (the wedding was outside) what if her dresses ripped (she was clumsy) what if one of her bridesmaids was sick (Megumi, Sakura and Akira)? Or the ring bearer (Sui)? Or the best man(Ryuu)?or the groom? Suddenly Hikari herself felt sick, she went downstairs to get some water then went back to bed.

A Blur, for Hikari the wedding was a blur.

She had to get up. This process meant being woken up at 6:00 am by Sakura to be presented by a military style timetable of how things would run.

Then she had to shower with 3 shampoos and 7 conditioners smelling fruity and sweet.

Then Sakura put her hair in a tight bun to deal with her Make-up. Hikari wore misty pink eye shadow with greyish eyeshadow on top along the bottom of her lids for a sli8ght smoky eye effect. She also wore a thin line of black liquid eye liner atop her eye lashes, her lashes were curled and painted making her eyes look massive and her lashes looking long and full, finally some light pink lip pen

Her hair was curled into soft waves and put in an elaborate half updo.

Dress – plain and simple=very hikari.

Wait for the other girls to get ready

Car.

Arrived at the church and walked Down the Aisle.

Kei was beaming, they exchanged vows and she whispered I Do.

They Kissed making everyone aww apart from Akira.

Then she Threw Bouquet, It landed in Kentuckey.

She Danced with Kei, her dad, Kei, her brother, Kei, Hei's Dad, Kei. Jun, Kei, Ryuu, Kei , Yahiro, Kei, Kei's Grandfather.

They Kissed again in their final dance with him.

Then there was Lots of Hugging and crying.

Another Kiss.

Then they got in Car. Got on Plane. Landed in **_Miami_**!. Got to Beach House (rented). went to sleep next to new husband (exhausted).

Hikari woke up, it was very hot and there weren't any covers on top of her because she'd kicked them off. Then she remembered she was in Miami in an amazing big house right on the beach, she was sleeping in an extremely comfy bed and her husband was sleeping next to her. AND SHE WAS MARRIED! Hikari squealed, flipped herself from her side onto her stomach and giggled into her pillow kicking the mattress in excitement. Suddenly she felt her top being lifted up and someone drawing circles on the small of her back. 'What are giggling about? Huh? My Mrs Takishima' Kei chuckled, flipping Hikari over and staring lovingly into her big blue eyes. 'I'm Married' she whispered giggling, 'Mrs Takishima! I'm MARRIED! TO YOU! MY KEI!' she pushed Kei from his side back onto his back and then crawled on top of his lower torso so she had one leg bent on either side of him. She grabbed his face with her sweet, warm small, soft hands and leaned down so they were nose to nose, Kei couldn't help but start to quietly laugh, Hikari ignored it, 'I'm married, finally, you are mine and I am yours and I love you, I really do, I love you so so much kei' she whispered. Kei stopped laughing and rolled them over so they were side to side, nose to nose. 'I love you too Hikari' and then he kissed her. She was the one that pulled away and said, 'I'm starving, what is there to eat?' Then she jumped off the bed and padded out the room. Kei groaned, laughed quietly to himself, rolled back onto his back and smashed a pillow into his face.

**CHAPTER 6**

After Breakfast Kei decided to do some work before their lunch reservations to Hikari went out shopping, at first Kei was reluctant to let her. He knew how easy it was for her to get lost. But eventually agreed as long as she kept her phone on her and was taken round by one of Kei's Security Guards who had been to Miami before.

'I'm home' shouted a very satisfied Hikari. She had found a few presents for the people back home and had bought some house decorations. Immediately Kei was by her side, 'Did you have a nice trip?' He asked, his voice sounding a little strained, Hikari slowly put her bags on the floor. 'I called you once but you never called back' he said it smoothly but his fists were clenched and his eyes were wide with anger. 'Do you know how worried I was?', Hikari sighed, and she'd known Kei was going to be an over-protective cautious husband but she didn't know he'd get this bad. 'Kei I'm sorry I didn't call you back' she said, stepping forward and wrapping her hands round her husband's neck, 'I honestly had no intention of worrying you.' she looked sad and vulnerable. Kei sighed, upset with himself that I'd been so harsh, 'It's okay, just don't ever worry me like that again okay?' Hikari nodded and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss Kei.

He kissed her back at once winding his hands around her waist . 3 minutes later and Kei and Hikari had deepened their kiss, Kei now had Hikari pushed against the wall with the legs wrapped around his waist their tongues in each other's mouths. Kei groaned as Hikari started to grind against him. He could feel something harden in his pants. Suddenly Hikari found herself being lifted from the wall and carried down the hallway into their large spacious bedroom, she knew what was about to happen but she didn't care, Kei had respected her 'no sex until after marriage thing' but right now she wanted to do it just as much as him.

Kei placed her on the bed gently, both of them were now slightly panting he leaned back up to a standing position and took off his shirt to revealed a muscular chest. Hikari felt something wet between her legs, _God my husband's sexy_ she thought. Kei leaned back down until he was hovering back on top of her and started kissing her passionately. One at a time clothes began to come off. First Kei removed Hikari's top to reveal a very sexy, lacy black bra. Hikari blushed when she saw Kei's eyes widen,, 'stop staring your making me feel extremely self-conscious' she giggled, Kei smirked 'just enjoying the view, I can do that now that you're my wife' he purred and began to kiss her again, he began to unbutton her shorts and pulled them off revealing a matching set of lacy, black panties. Then he found himself on his back and felt Hikari unbutton his trousers and slowly slide them off. His eyes widened when he didn't feel her stop. She was now taking down his pants, his hard erection springing free. 'Hika- Ohhh' She started to take him in her hand and rub up and down, then she leaned forward (still rubbing) and started to kiss him slowly and passionately. Kei was groaning in her mouth. Then she moved back down after about 4 minutes of intense kissing, took him in her mouth and began to suck. Hard. 'Oh wow Hik-Hikari that fe-feels amazing' Kei groaned, she pushed him further into her mouth thanks to her non-existent gag reflex and continued to suck, then she began to swirl her tongue around the end and nibble softly. Kei could feel it coming. Hikari didn't care though and when Kei came in her mouth she just swallowed it all down and continued to suck. Then she took him out her mouth and began to kiss he again. Kei flipped them over so that she was under and her was on top. Slowly he kissed her forehead and trailed kisses down he nose, lingered a while on her lips and continued down her chin, the centre of her neck and to the middle junction of her breasts. He lifted her up so she was straddling him, unclasped her bra and laid her back down on the bed once more slipping her bra of as he did so. Her breast were the most beautiful things he had ever seen with rosy pink nipples. He began to nibble, suck and lick on the right nipple as he gently fondled and caressed the other with his hand. Hikari moaned 'kei…' He then began to fondle most breasts as he kissed her again. This time starting at the her mouth for a while and then trailing kisses down her chin, throat, between her breasts, down her stomach and to her pants. Slowly he slid them off and crawled down to the edge of the bed. 'Kei what are you doin-ohh ohhh!' Hikari moaned as kei slid his tongue across her clit and towards her vagina, slowly he slid his tongue inside her and began to lick and suck. Hikari's erotic juices now spilling into his mouth, then he slowly slid two fingers inside of her and began to pull them in and out, in and out. He repeated this dozens of times, satisfied when he finally saw Hikari come on his hand. He then put his head back between her legs and began to lick and suck up all of her juices, Hikari moaned again. Then Kei leaned back up until he was hovering over Hikari. They were both panting hard. 'are you ready my love?' he asked cautiously, 'Yes, please Kei I need you inside of me' groaned Hikari. Very slowly he pushed himself inside of her. He felt himself penetrate something and heard Hikari whimper in pain. 'God Hikari your, so, tight' He groaned as he waited for the signal to start moving, Then Hikari's face changed from a look of pain, to a look of pleasure. Very slowly he began to move . After every few thrusts he would get deeper 'They were both groaning, Hikari lifting her hips up to meet every thrust. 'Kei.. Kei.. please I need…need you to go deeper, faster' Hikari screamed in pleasure as Kei began to pound into her over and over and over again, trying to make ever thrust deeper and faster than before. Hikari's eyes widened and she screamed out loud when he hit her g-spot. 'Kei.. Oh Kei' she screamed as she came. 'Hikari, oh god Hikari I love you so much' he panted as he thrust and kissed her passionately on the lips. Then they came together over and over. Each time Hikari screamed as she felt his hot seed pound against her inside. 5 Hours later they had just finished round three Hikari had lost count of coming after 17 in round two and Kei had lost count after 14 in round two. They were still panting hard as they lay down on the bed, Kei spooning Hikari. They slept until 1 the next day.

**CHAPTER 7**

Hikari woke up facing a still-sleeping Kei. 'Good Morning Honey' she giggled, 'Good Morning my love' Kei chuckled 'Last Night was mind-blowing','Yeah it was' Hikari whispered softly, 'I Love you Kei'. She tilted her head to give him an innocent kiss, they attempted some small-talk which soon lead to more kissing then to making out then to Hikari being on top of Kei and making out. Kei pushed Hikari back on the bed so he was on top and they continued to roughly making out. One of Hikari's hands moved to his hair, making the kiss deeper as she pulled him towards her. Her other hand trailed down his chest and down his abs, stopping at the top of his boxers before moving back up. She doubted she'd ever get used to the feeling of his hard abs under her fingertips. Kei moaned as Hikari repeated the action a couple more times, the bulge in his boxers becoming visible. Or, rather, more visible. After a couple more minutes Kei had had enough and he grabbed Hikari's breasts, kneading and fondling her nipples . Then he pulled her closer to him as she moaned against his lips, encouraging him to continue. After a couple of moments his hands trailed from her chest down her hips and onto her inner thigh. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue access into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled with each other, searching each other's mouths, exploring and tasting. She could feel herself getting wetter as his hand got closer to her middle. His hand moved cupping her as a finger rubbed her through her panties. Her breathing hitched as an electric shock ran through her body as he shoved his thumb against her. He quickly moved his hand away, earning a whimper from Hikari. She wrapped her hands around his neck again, the kiss deepened as he drew her closer. Once the few items of clothing they had been wearing were all removed, he started lowering her down onto his lap, She gasped fairly loudly as he entered her. Kei started bucking his hips, entering her over and over again. His lips brushed against hers, continuing his trail of kisses down her neck. She tilt her head back giving him better access, as well as trying desperately to hold back the moans that loudly wanted to escape through her lips. The trail of kisses continued down to her breasts as he started sucking and kissing making her breathing hitch again. The heat kept on swelling up as her back arched and she held Kei as he continued thrusting, now at his max, trying hard to thrust faster because of how tight she was. Kei quickly pressed his mouth against hers as their orgasms hit and he continuously thrust inside of her as they both reached their peak. They both fall back onto the bed their breathing heavy. "That that was amazing…" She whispered into Kei's neck. He kissed her cheek. "You are amazing, My Hikari." They kissed once more, passionately yet tiredly, and got up to go down and eat their breakfast.

That Night they made love once more, and again the following night. They made love every evening until it was time to stop their honeymoon and leave their Beach-house in Miami. Kei's wedding gift to Hikari had been to buy the house so they could go there every anniversary, just the two of them. 'And may I also present to my lovely wife' smirked Kei seductively, gesturing to the jet they were about to board, 'the end-of-honeymoon jet, with a built in bedroom' He grinned slyly, 'I'm sure this will be one of the best plane journey's you've ever had.'

On the plane Hikari and Kei were sipping two glasses of champagne as the plane was taking off. Kei was wearing a White Polo Shirt and Tan coloured Shorts with navy espadrilles, Hikari was wearing a short, flowy lilac skirt with white 5 inch Chanel shoes and a white lacy button down shirt that had ¼ sleeves . Hikari and Kei both kicked off their shoes and Hikari started to read a book. That is until she realised Kei was staring at her.

'Kei what are you doing?_' Just breath Hikari he's doing one of his sexy glares again_. "Oh sorry my love" Kei said. _Man she looks really sexy right now_. Kei leaned in closer to Hikari and got a few inches closer to her face. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst. 'Kei I don't feel really comfortable about thi'- Hikari got cut off by Kei's lips. She was stunned for a second but then kissed Kei back passionately. Their tongues were in battle as they swapped saliva. Kei then grabbed Hikari from her seat and carried her to the bedroom on-board, Hikari moaned. Kei walked right past the bed kicking the door closed behind him and gently pressed Hikari up against the wall opposite the door. They continued to passionately kiss. _Kei is being slightly aggressive...I like it rough_. Hikari thought, Kei started to unbutton her shirt pausing for a while so she could remove his and let her slip her arms out the sleeves. They were now both topless with Hikari wearing a Dark Red bra with overlapping black lace. Then Kei took off Hikari's skirt with one swift move and threw it on the floor, Hikari was wearing matching underwear. Kei unzipped his pants while Hikari helped him pull them off and his underwear too. Then his member shot up, Hikari blushed and Kei smirked. Kei unstrapped Hikari's bra and threw it with the rest of the clothes then he turned around and saw Hikari's soft breasts. Kei leaned down and whispered in her right ear, "I love you Hikari." Kei started to kiss Hikari's neck and she started to moan . Then Kei licked the right side of her neck and bit her earlobe which caused Hikari to moan even louder. While Kei was licking Hikari's neck he started to pinch her hard nipples. Then he started to lick and squeeze her breasts, Hikari started to moan very loud. He then started to slide her panties off, he could see that she was really wet before he even pulled them off. After Kei pulled Hikari's panties Kei just stared at Hikari's wet pussy. He then slowly bent down and began to lick Hikari's juices, Hikari was then aroused in moans, still pressed up against the wall. Kei start to tickles Hikari's clit and put his tongue in and out of her. Then he start to finger her and lick the juices. "Oh- Ohh! Kei I'm going to come!" Hikari moaned. Kei stopped then Hikari whispered in Kei's ear, "your turn." Kei leaned back against the wall while Hikari took herself off the wall, turned to face him and bent down. She started to lick the top of his member, Kei moaned softly. Then Hikari started to suck his member slowly then gradually picked up the pace. Kei moaned even louder as Hikari's head was bobbing faster and faster until Kei stopped her. Kei lifted her back up so she was pressed against the wall again, Kei then started to enter Hikari slowly, Hikari started to moaned in pleasure, then Kei put his member all the way in her, started to kiss her and fuck her against the wall. Hikari's moans got louder as Kei thrust himself into her harder and harder. "Kei, Kei, Kei, Kei, KEI!" Hikari moaned, Kei smirked, then he moved them to the bed so he was standing and she was lying down in front of him, lifted up her legs so they were wrapped around his waist and kept on thrusting. Then Kei hit her G-spot Hikari screamed and said, "Kei I'm going to Come!" "Me Too!" said Kei. Then they both came together 8 times and collapsed down on the bed. "I love you Hikari" Kei said. Then they both fell asleep.

They woke up to the pilot saying they were about to land so could they please go back to their seats. They dressed quickly and walked back, hand in hand to their seats that looked like sofa's, lay down and slept for 15 minutes until they were woken up with a bump telling them they had arrived back in Tokyo.

Stepping out of the airport they got into their limo, only to be greeted by Akira, Tadashi, Ryuu, Jun, Megumi, Finn, Sakura and Yahiro.

'HIKARI!'


End file.
